Miraculous Ladybug: La Team miraculeuse
by Link le creusois
Summary: Lacreusoise et Ima sont deux jeunes filles un peu fofolle du monde réelle vivant une vie tout à fait banale. Mais un beau jour, le Papillon décida d'akumatiser un physicien capable de voyager à travers les dimensions et ce dernier téléporta "malencontreusement" les deux jeunes filles dans leur univers favori... bordel et délires en perspective! (collaboration avec Ima Nonyme)


Hoi! Je suis rentrée dans ce fandom très récemment et il est génial ! Cette fanfiction est née d'un délire avec une pote. (Hellohatoresu ou Ima Nonyme, ça dépend) On a plus écrit cette fanfiction pour s'amuser qu'autre chose, j'espère que vous vous amuserez autant en la lisant!^^

Bref, bonne lecture!^^

**Ima :** Ahem !

**Moi :** *sourire angélique * oui ?^^

**Ima:** tu n'oublierais pas de mentionner quelque chose ?

**Moi :** euh... Ah oui ! Cette fanfic, Ima et moi on la co-écrit!(je préciserais les passages)

**Ima :** c'est mieux!^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

(Passage de Ima Nonyme)

_Depuis plusieurs nuits, de drôles de rumeurs circulaient dans Paris: "une meute de loups fantômes hanterait les rues", "des ombres se mettent à prendre vie", "des gens affirment avoir vu une sorte de loup humanoïde roder près de chez eux", "Je vous le jure, j'ai vu Batman voler dans le ciel hier soir!" Ladybug et Chat Noir supposaient qu'un akuma était sûrement à l'origine de ces rumeurs... Et donc, la coccinelle et le chat passèrent plusieurs nuits à chercher le moindre indice, sans résultat. Tikki et Plagg pensaient avoir une idée de ce qu'il se passait mais hésitaient à en parler à leurs propriétaires. Le duo alla poser des questions à Maître Fu, mais celui-ci ne leur apporta aucune réponse... Finalement, Une attaque nocturne d'un akuma particulièrement puissant força nos héros à demander des renforts mais même avec l'aide Rena Rouge, Roi Singe, Carapace, Pégase, Ryuko, Queen Bee et Vipérion, impossible d'arrêter le super-vilain._

_Quand soudain... Un claquement de fouet retentit... Depuis le ciel!_

**Chat Noir:** Putain! Nathaniel ne blaguait pas quand il disait avoir vu Batman!

**?:** (voix clairement féminine) PUTAIN! DEPUIS QUAND BATMAN RESSEMBLE A UNE GAMINE PETITE ET CHÉTIVE?!

_Finalement la... League Miraculeuse? finit par remarquer le mystérieux duo dans les airs: Une jeune fille, semblant voler grâce à un espèce de deltaplane, portant un manteau noir à capuche avec des oreilles de chiroptère (c'est plus classe et ça évite les mauvaise blague). Une deuxième jeune fille habillée dans une combinaison bleu et noir et possédant des oreilles et une queue de loup était suspendue à la première à l'aide d'un fouet. La louve se laissa tomber et atterrit avec style devant les héros ébahis avant de se tourner vers l'akuma et son armée et d'appeler son pouvoir._

**?:** Morsure !

_Une putain de meute de loups fantomatiques apparu et se jeta sur les sbires de l'ennemie. La volante finit par atterrir, un peu maladroitement à côté de sa coéquipière et cria: "KAGE!" Tous eurent le sentiment que quelque chose dans l'ombre avait bougé... Et virent des mains ténébreuses (comme les mains flippantes dans Zelda Wind Waker) attraper l'akuma et l'immobiliser!_

**?:** 5 minutes, Ladybug!

(Passage de Link le Creusois)

_Quelques semaines plus tôt..._

_Demeure de maître Fu, deux Kwamis jusqu'alors inconnus faisaient les cent pas. L'un avait l'apparence d'un loup gris, l'autre d'une chauve-souris._

**Kwami loup :** Maître ! On en a un peu marre de se tourner les pouces là, on aimerait bien que vous nous confiez à quelqu'un !

**Kwami Chauve-souris :** C'est vrai! on n'en a marre de rien faire de la journée ! Je sais bien qu'on est des Kwamis super balèzes, que notre existence est top secrète et que vous avez peur de nous faire tomber entre de mauvaises mains et par conséquent on n'a jamais servi mais bon...

**Maître Fu :** Dans un premier temps, Hoowl, cela me semble impossible que tu te tournes les pouces étant donné que tu n'en as pas. Quand à toi, Eecho, cela me semble normal que tu ne fasses rien de la journée car tu es une...

**Hoowl :** Ne changez pas de sujet !

**Maître Fu :** De quoi on parlait déjà ?

**Eecho:** Ça y est, il nous refait le coup de l'Alzheimer...

**Hoowl :** Du fait que ça fait des siècles qu'on est au chômage, qu'on ne peut pas compter sur pôle emplois car ils ne gèrent pas les Kwamis et qu'on ne recevra bientôt plus aucune aide de l'état !

**Maître Fu :** Ah oui en effet, cela me semble problématique... attends quoi ?

**Eecho:** Ne faites pas attentions aux bêtises de Hoowl... Et du coup ?

**Hoowl :***boude* je suis vexé...

**Maître Fu :** Et bien il s'avère que vous êtes des Kwamis très puissants et qu'aucune personne dans ce monde n'est suffisamment digne de vous porter pour l'instant...

**Hoowl :** Le Papillon fait de plus en plus de ravage et Lady qui bug et ses potes ne pourront bientôt plus gérer si ça continue ! Il a même failli réussir à akumatiser Marinette et elle a failli donner son Miraculous!

**Maître Fu :***regarde la télé avec inquiétude (il venait de s'en acheter une nouvelle)* Et me...mince !

**Hoowl :** Dites, vous m'écoutez !?

**Maître Fu :** Le papillon a akumatiser un physicien hyper balèze fana D'Albert Einstein et il semblerait qu'il ait le pouvoir de créer des trous noirs permettant de voyager dans le temps et dans d'autres univers ! Et il peut même se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière !

**Nadja Chamack (à l'écran)** : Avez-vous un message à adresser à Chat Noir et Ladybug ?

**Le Physicien ( toujours à l'écran) :** E=MC² ! Muahahahaha !

**Nadja Chamack :** ... Mais encore ?

**Le Physicien :** Il n'existe que deux choses infinies, l'univers et la bêtise humaine...Mais pour l'univ-

**Nadja Chamack :** *le coupe* Heu... ça sera tout je crois merci!

**Eecho :** C'est un fana d'Einstein… Il ne serait pas légèrement shooté aux marqueurs indélébiles ?

**Le Physicien :** Bon, comme personne ne m'écoute dégobiller des citations par millier du grand Albert Einstein, je m'en vais!*se déplace à une vitesse hallucinante on ne sait pas trop où*

**Hoowl :** Honnêtement le vioc, même à plusieurs, sans nous ils n'ont aucune chance ! Imaginez qu'il les foute dans un trou noir ! Déjà on ne sait pas où ils vont atterrir et en plus quand on est dans un trou noir, on est étiré dans tous les sens comme un chewing-gum! Ils vont crever ! Ou plutôt vomir leurs tripes comme ils sont invulnérables...

**Eecho :** T'as l'air de t'y connaître en trous noirs! T'as déjà essayé d'entrer dans l'un d'eux ou quoi?

**Hoowl :** Non, j'ai juste regardé un documentaire à la télé comme je n'ai rien d'autre à faire grâce au vioc...

**Eecho :** Au moins ça t'aura appris un truc de science cette longue période de « chômage »... vous faites quoi, maître ?

**Maître Fu :***s'apprête à partir* je ne vais pas laisser Einstein transformer les gosses en chewing-gum sous prétexte que je suis vieux !

**Hoowl :** Vous ne voudriez pas de notre aide par hasard ? En plus comme les humains deviennent invulnérable sous la forme de héro, on s'en fou de se faire téléporter dans un autre monde avec les trous noirs !

**Maître Fu :** pas idiot...

_Ailleurs, dans un univers alternatif, Link le Creusois était dans sa chambre sous sa couette, pas très en forme..._

**Link le Creusois:***en train de se faire chier et par conséquent de déprimer* Aaahhh... j'en peux plus, ma vie est nulle, je suis une grosse nulle, tous ce que je fais est n-*interrompu par les vibrations de son Wiko, best marque de portable ever (c'est de l'ironie hein!)* mgngh...(ceci est la manifestation de son désespoir !)* prends son portable avec le même entrain qu'elle a lorsqu'on lui annonce qu'elle a un contrôle de maths et l'allume*

_Ima Nonyme vous a envoyé un message :_

19h20 :

**_Boo ! Alors, quoi de nouveau sous le soleil ?^^ (ou la drache...)_**

**Link le Creusois :** Oh mon dieu mais sérieusement elle a un don télépathique pour sentir à des kilomètres quand ça ne va pas fort ou quoi?

_Link le Creusois vous a envoyé un message :_

19h22 :

**_Rien sauf que... Je t'ai démasqué ! tu es un extraterrestre et grâce à tes pouvoirs, tu sais exactement quand c'est le bon moment pour envoyer un message ou non ! XD_**

_Ima Nonyme vous a envoyé un message :_

19h25 :

**_Mince ! Je suis démasquée XD …Houlà... traduction, y'a un truc qui ne vas pas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_**

_Mince, elle en avait dit trop là..._

_Link le Creusois vous a envoyé un message :_

19h26 :

**_Hein ? Non ! Non rien tout vas bien juste un coup de barre !^^' euh... et sinon t'as des nouveaux dessins à me montrer ? Comment vont tes chats ? Ton poisson rouge ?_**

_Ima Nonyme vous a envoyé un message :_

19h28 :

**_Ne raconte pas de conneries et essaie pas de changer de sujet please, tu veux ? En plus je n'ai pas de poisson rouge et si j'en avais un... Figaro l'aurait probablement massacré avant de nous l'offrir en cadeau… Ou Kiko ou Mina l'aurait tué en renversant le bocal en s'étant elles-mêmes coincées dedans…_**

_Link le Creusois vous a envoyé un message :_

19h30 :

**_Ah parce que ça ne t'arrive jamais toi de changer de sujet quand on parle d'un truc dont ne t'as pas envie de parler? XD t'en fait pas vas, ça va passer!^^ prête pour le début de la période d'exam demain ?(traduction : prête pour le début de la période de torture demain ?XD)_**

_Ima Nonyme vous a envoyé un message :_

19h32 :

**_Pas du tout...*regarde soigneusement ailleurs* et non, absolument pas... TTATT_**

_Lacreusoise (on va l'appeler comme ça pour faire court)et son amie anonyme étaient toute les deux dans la même université d'art et comme vous avez dû le comprendre, elles s'apprêtaient à subir la pire des tortures : la période des examens ! (ce qui est bien sûr faux dans la vraie vie, enfin...pour l'instant qui sait ?)Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait(oui, ça arrive ! ) à une potentielle réponse pour son amie anonyme, elle sursauta en entendant quelque chose se heurter à la fenêtre. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir un vieillard mi-loup mi-chauve-souris aplatit sur sa fenêtre en train de glisser lentement sur son carreau pour finalement s'écraser au sol, laissant au passage une grosse trace sur la vitre._

**Lacreusoise:** PUTAIN MAIS POUR UNE FOIS QUE JE LAVE MES CARREAUX BORDEL !

_Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre pour voir l'étendue des dégâts et aperçu un chtarbé en blouse blanche avec les cheveux en bataille en train de tabasser le vieillard (vous avez deviné qui c'est je suppose!)qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un..._

**Lacreusoise :** Oh non, des gens ! je déteste les gens... En plus je ne suis vraiment pas d'hum- NON MAIS JE RÊVE ?! Un mec déguisé en héro Miraculous mi-loup (pas Milou de Tintin ! Ok je me tais...) mi chauve-souris se fait tabasser par le sosie de Frankenstein euh... Einstein ! Je confonds toujours leurs prénoms à ces deux-là... Mais bref... HE VOUS DEUX J'AI PASSE DES PLOMBES A NETTOYER LA FIANTE DE PIGEON ACCUMULEE ET INCRUSTÉE SUR LES CARREAUX DEPUIS DES ANNÉES ! VOUS AVEZ INTERET DE ME RE-NETTOYER CA ILLICO PRESTO !

**Le Physicien :** bat les couilles !*continue de faire sa fête à maître Fu*

**Lacreusoise :** QUOI !? non mais franchement c'est quoi ce langage-là?! Déjà que je n'aime pas la physique mais là t'as achevé de me la faire détester !

**Maître Fu :** ouch ! mes reins... *regarde sa ceinture pour voir qu'une empreinte de pas de... chien ? venait de disparaître et qu'il ne lui en restait qu'une* A tout hasard mademoiselle n'auriez-vous pas une saucisse et du chocolat au lait dans votre réfrigérateur?

**Lacreusoise :** Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Quand on est du genre à déprimer souvent on a du choco et toute sorte de bouffe plein les placards et le frigo ! Surtout sucrée mais bref... En plus vous avez de la chance, ce sont des merguez du barbecue d'hier que les voisins m'ont refourgué même si je n'y suis pas allée car ils ne savaient pas quoi en f-

**Le Physicien :** Mais on s'en FOUT de ta vie !

**Lacreusoise :** MAIS JE T'EMMERDE, L'INTELLO !

**Maître Fu :***s'impatiente* S'il vous plaît mademoiselle, faites vite !

**Lacreusoise :** Ok, ok ! Y'a pas le feu ! D'ailleurs je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi des saucisses et du choco pourraient vous servir dans un combat, surtout si il s'agit d'un faux combat qui oppose quelqu'un cosplayé en pseudo super-vilain contre quelqu'un cosplayé en vieux porteur de Miraculous chelou... c'est pour lui foutre dans la tronche c'est ça ? Ça sera drôle !*pouf de rire*

**Maître Fu et le super-vilain :***se regardent, désespérés * ...

**Lacreusoise :** Ah ! Ça y est j'y suis ! C'est pour nourrir vos faux Kwamis!

**Maître Fu :** Ce ne sont pas des faux Kwamis madame...*regard noir car en a marre*

**Lacreusoise :***pâlit* … Ok je vais arrêter de poser des questions et obéir...

**Maître Fu :** ça serait une bonne idée...

**Lacreusoise :** PAR CONTRE, ne m'appelez pas madame ça me déprime !*se dirige vers son frigo* de toute façon je crois que ce n'est qu'un rêve. J'ai dû m'endormir sur mon téléphone et puis c'est tout...oui voilà c'est ça!^^ ensuite je vais me réveiller et retourner à ma vie chiante! putain de merde... en attendant, profitons-en, carpe diem!

**Le physicien :** Bon, t'as fini de te plaindre et de faire part du peu de culture que t'as à ton frigo ? Ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais...

**Lacreusoise :** *reviens...à la porte d'entrée de son apart' pourri cette fois! * ah parce que t'as arrêté de tabasser le vioc pendant que j'étais en train de chercher la bouffe? C'est vraiment c.…euh gentil de ta part!*à elle-même * comme quoi, on a beau être physicien...

**Le physicien :** QUOI ?

**Lacreusoise :** Non rien ! Tenez monsieur!*jette les saucisses et le chocolat au vieillard aka Maître Fu*

**Maître**** Fu :** *attrape les saucisses et le chocolat et se détransforme * Et merde...vous n'auriez pas pu attendre DEUX secondes vous deux !?

**Hoowl :** On est désolé mais comme la gamine là-haut prenait des plombes du coup...

**Lacreusoise :** Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné d'avoir le vrai maître Fou en bas de chez moi avec deux Kwamis qui n'existent pas ou du moins pas encore dans la série dont un qui est fan de saucisse... ? par contre je crois que c'est pas un rêve car comme je suis douée, je me suis coupé avec la boite où y'avait les saucisses et ça fait hyper mal...du coup j'aimerai savoir...C'EST QUOI TOUT CE BORDEL !? COMMENT VOUS AVEZ ATTERRIT DANS LE MONDE REÉL !?

**Eecho :***mange le chocolat avec appétit* hé ! Du respect pour notre maître ! C'est maître Fu pas Fou !

**Maître Fu :** *nourri Hoowl * C'est... trop long et compliqué à expliquer...peut être plus tard ?

**Lacreusoise :** euh...Ok? Mais ce Kwami... C'EST UN LOUP ! IL EST TROP KAWAII J'ADORE LES LOUPS AAAHHH !*crise d'hystérie*

**Maître Fu :** Oui bon...en attendant, moi je suis incapable de me battre. J'ai mal aux reins... tu voudrais bien être la porteuse du Miraculous de Hoowl ?

**Lacreusoise :** QUOI ?! POUR DE VRAI ?! ET COMMENT !TROP BIEN C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE AAAHHH !*saute partout*

**Hoowl :** Être le Kwami de cette gamine attardée ?!

**Lacreusoise :***n'entends pas car trop plongée dans son délire* TROP KAWAII JE VAIS ETRE TROP CLASSE EN LOUP J'AI TOUJOURS RÊVE D'EN ÊTRE UN OMG ! SI IMA SAVAIT CA ELLE SERAIT EN RAGE HAHA JE VAIS VOIR LADYBUG YOUHOU !

**Maître Fu :** *soupire* Écoute, on n'a pas vraiment le choix si on veut sauver le monde... et puis elle a l'air inoffensive et aussi relou que toi donc vous êtes fait pour vous entendre! Tiens !*jette sa ceinture à Lacreusoise* ton pouvoir, c'est la solidarité et tu peux invoquer une meute de loup fantomatique en criant « Morsure ! »

**Lacreusoise :** *met la ceinture * COOL ! THANKS !*trop contente* Machin, transforme-moi !

**Hoowl :** C'est Hoowl, pas Machin !*obéit en râlant*

*Transformation épique avec musique classe *

**Lacreusoise :** *en super héroïne * Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger de toutes les années de souffrances que j'ai enduré en cour de physique et pour toutes les mauvaises notes, juste de quoi me remonter le moral! Faite place à la nouvelle super héroïne Kaze !

**Le Physicien :** Oui, bon pas la peine de te la péter aussi...

**Kaze :** En garde !*position de combat épique*

_A part, pendant que Lacreusoise aka Kaze essayait d'apprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs sur le pseudo Einstein de manière très maladroite, se prenant les pieds dans son fouet et faisant d'autres gaffes de ce style(encore plus maladroite que Marinette, Eh oui, c'est possible!)..._

**Eecho :** Comment on va revenir dans notre monde et comment on va désakumatiser le savant Fu euh...fou?

**Maître Fu :** Grâce au pouvoir de Ladybug bien sûr!

**Eecho :** Mais... Elle est dans notre monde, pas dans celui où on se trouve!

**Maître Fu :** Il faut que la gamine se débrouille pour que le cinglé crée un trou noir vers notre monde...ce qu'il fera sûrement car son but est aussi de s'emparer des Miraculous de Chat Noir et Ladybug... à ce moment-là on en profitera !

**Eecho :** Et on va faire quoi de la gamine ? Elle en sait trop !

**Maître Fu :** C'est pourtant simple ! Soit on la tue, soit on lui reprend le Miraculous et on lui donne un coup sur la tête suffisamment fort pour lui provoquer une amnésie...

**Eecho :** Vous êtes sérieux?*désespérée*

**Maître Fu :** Soit on l'emmène de force dans notre monde...

**Eecho :** On la kidnappe, quoi...

**Maître Fu :** Exactement!

**Eecho :** Mais elle ne va pas s'en sortir toute seule...

**Maître Fu :** Et bien... il faut trouver quelqu'un d'assez tordu pour garder un chiroptère qui parle chez lui!^^ *Fait revenir Eecho dans son bijou qui s'avère être un pique à cheveux et range ce dernier dans sa boite.*

_Eecho et Maître Fu partirent donc à la recherche d'un(e) potentiel(le) porteur(euse) de Miraculous, une boite contenant un pique à cheveux aux mains._

_Et ainsi naquit Kaze, la louve creusoise. Mais qu'en est-il de la mystérieuse femme-chiroptère que tout le monde prend à tort pour Batman ?_

_Ailleurs, du côté du Papillon..._

**Papillon :** Ah ! Quel est donc ce Miraculous inconnu ? Pour le moment il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, la porteuse n'est même pas fichue de tenir sur ses jambes correctement. Mais s'il en apparaît d'autre comme ça, ça va être le moment de te servir de ton pouvoir pour faire appel à tes versions venants des autres univers et de les mettre à ton service, Physicien ! Ladybug et Chat noir feront alors face à leur destin... Et cette fille sera Kaze-ment morte !*rire de vilain *

**Nooroo :** * désespéré à cause de la blague nulle à chier de son maître*

(Partie écrite par Ima Nonyme)

_Du côté de Ima Nonyme (Ima pour les intimes), la soirée était plutôt tranquille, discuter un peu avec Lacreusoise... jusqu'à ce que cette dernière lui mette un vent après son dernier SMS et finalement décida que la meilleure chose à faire la veille d'une session d'exam était… De prendre des bandes de papier toilette, de les badigeonner d'herbe aux chats et de les coller à un ventilateur au plafond pour voir la réaction de Mina (le seul chat de l'appart, les deux autres sont chez la mère)…_

**Arelle Nonyme :** Et si tu étudiais ?!

**Ima :** Mais j'en peux plus !

**Arelle :** t'as examen demain… En plus, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu jouer sur ton GSM depuis tout à l'heure ?

**Ima :** *regarde soigneusement ailleurs* Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! En plus c'est Histoires de l'Art ! Tout le monde sait que je suis un cas désespéré là-dedans, comme Lacreusoise en math !... Et en Physique… Et en combat en un-contre-un contre un physicien malfaisant d'une autre dimension… Heu…

**Arelle :** Tu devrais peut-être alléger un peu sur les fanfic tordues sur Internet… Et pour ton exam, si on faisait un deal, je passe ton exam demain et toi tu passes celui que j'ai la semaine prochaine !

**Ima :** Genre ! Comme si t'allais faire un truc pareil !

**Arelle :** à mais je t'assure, c'est très simple, c'est un exam en dermatologie, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est mémoriser d'horrible infections et autres maladies qui affecte la peau et d'être capable de les identifier du premier coup d'œil !

**Ima :** *sent un goût acide et amer remonter dans le fond de sa gorge* Non merci… Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal l'Histoire de l'Art avec tous leurs trucs d'embellissement de Florence, leur révolution des champignon… Heu Champi… Bref !

**Arelle :** Bien, maintenant… Étudie !

_Des bruits d'explosion se firent entendre au loin, forçant les deux sœurs à se précipiter vers la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. À travers la vitre, elles virent Maître Fu tentant désespérément de trouver quelqu'un digne du Miraculous d'Eecho._

**Ima :** Putain… MAIS C'EST PAPY GRENIER !

**Arelle :** Ima… C'est vieux monsieur chinois en chemise rouge est bien trop petit pour être Papy Grenier… Bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

**Ima :** Bha ça se voit, je vais sauter du balcon, tomber dans l'arbre juste en dessus, descendre de l'arbre et aller aider le papy pas Grenier et Lacreusoise cosplayée en super héros OC Miraculous qui vient juste d'atterrir sur une voiture pas loin… PUTAIN UN PHYSICIEN MALFAISANT ! *exécute les étapes citées précédemment*

**Kaze :** PUTAIN ! Mais comment tu m'as reconnu ?!

**Ima :** La voix, la taille, tu as crié : « J'ENCULE LA PHYSIQUE ET LES MATH ! » et… Tu penses vraiment qu'avec un masque qui cache juste la moitié supérieure de ton visage, j'allais te reconnaître ?

**Kaze :** C'est définitif… Dans la série, ils sont TOUS aveugles !

**Ima :** ou atteins d'une grave tumeur au cerveau… Bon, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre… Hé, Maître Fu, vous allez bien ?

**Maître Fu :** Tu ne m'avais pas appelé « Papy Grenier » tout à l'heure ?

**Ima :** Si mais c'est parce que ma sœur ne connait pas la série et puis… Je me suis dit que vous lui ressembliez un peu…

**Maître Fu :** Heu…

**Ima :** Le mot-clé est « UN PEU » !

**Kaze :** C'est fou ce qu'il est poli ce connard de nous laisser blablater sans penser à nous attaquer sournoisement… Un peu comme Larxène dans Chain of Memories Abrégé… Enfin, dans le jeu original aussi, mais c'est dans la parodie qu'ils le disent quoi !

**Ima :** Ha, toi aussi tu l'as remarqué !

**Wayzz :** Jeunes filles… Navré de vous interrompre, mais nous avons toujours besoin de combattre cet akuma !

**Ima :** effectivement… Et mais d'où il sort ce Kwami ?

**Eecho :** Je m'appelle Eecho et…

**Ima :** Comme la chanson des Vocaloid ?

**Eecho :** Presque, mais j'ai deux E dans mon nom et ne m'interrompe pas !

**Ima :** Ah, pardon !

**Eecho :** Excuse acceptée, bref je suis le Kwami des ombres et pour utiliser ton pouvoir spécial, il faut dire « Kage », tu as compris jeune fille ?

**Ima :** oui… Attend quoi ?!

**Maître Fu :** Eecho, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! On ne va prendre la première personne venue pour utiliser les pouvoirs d'un Miraculous aussi puissant !

**Kaze :** C'est pas ce qui s'est passé avec moi ?

**Wayzz :** Si…

**Kaze :** Bon ben, Ima, t'es engagée !

**Maître Fu :** Mais…

**Eecho :** Fu, bordel, cette jeune fille n'a pas hésité avant de sauter d'un balcon en nous voyant difficulté ! Faut être sacrément courageux ou totalement taré pour faire un truc pareil !

**Maître Fu :** *soupir* très bien…

_Et ainsi, Ima reçu le Miraculous du chiroptère…_

**Ima :** Eecho… Transforme-moi !

*Séquence de transformation plus cool que celle de Lacreusoise*

**Yoru :** Trop cool… Hé ! pourquoi le nom indiqué quand c'est moi qui parle a changé ?!

**Kaze :** COMMENT ÇA TA SÉQUENCE DE TRANSFORMATION EST PLUS COOL QUE LA MIENNE ?!

(Je n'ai aucun regret !)

**Yoru :** Moi non plus !

**Maître Fu :** Mais de quoi elles parlent ?

**Wayzz :** Aucune idée...

**Arelle :** *toujours sur le balcon* Laissez tomber, on s'y habitue à la longue !

(Passage de Link le Creusois)

_C'est ainsi que nos deux héroïnes bras cassés eurent leur premier combat à deux contre un ce que l'esprit mathématique de la narratrice actuelle, étant très douée en maths (hum-hum!) estime comme étant trèèès équilibré... enfin bref ! Cela ne les a pas empêchés de se faire massacrer en beauté... bon après c'est leur première fois on peut pas leur en vouloir aussi..._

**Kaze :***en dessous de Yoru* Cette position est très étrange, on se croirais en acrosport...(ne me dites pas que vous ne vous êtes jamais retrouvés dans une position compromettante au moins une fois en acrosport!)

**Yoru :***en plein décès, dans une position bizarre sur Kaze* Argh...laisse...moi...crever... en paix...

**Kaze :** Ok mais dans une autre position, il faudrait pas que nos lecteurs s'imaginent des choses, je vois déjà venir cette bande de pervers dans les commentaires...

**Yoru :** Je ne pense pas que les traiter de pervers soit la meilleure manière d'obtenir des reviews... et puis à supposer qu'on ait des lecteurs...

**Kaze :** Et puis notre tenue n'est pas supposée nous rendre invulnérable ?

**Yoru:** Si...

**Kaze :** Alors rappel moi... POURQUOI ON EST PAR TERRE EN TRAIN DE SOUFFRIR SANS POUVOIR BOUGER DANS UNE POSITION EMBARRASSANTE ET JE PRECISE POUR NOS LECTEURS PAS DU TOUT PERVERS... NON VOULUE !

**Yoru :** Parce qu'on a suivi ton « plan » qui consistai à foncer tête baissée dans le tas sans réfléchir sur l'ennemi pour le tabasser sauvagement et qu'il nous a envoyé une onde de choc au moment où on a sauté en l'air en même temps pour nous jeter sur lui et on a atterrit malencontreusement dans cette position. Et pour le reste... euh...

**Physicien :** Simple, cette onde de choc a pour effet de modifier votre perception de la gravité sur votre corps...en clair, vous ne supportez plus la gravité terrestre !*rire malfaisant en mode Joker*

**Kaze :** Même moi qui suit nulle dans les matières scientifiques je trouve que c'est complètement tordu et que c'est une insulte envers Newton qui s'est littéralement cassé la tête (lol!) sur la loi de la gravité pour qu'un physicien pervers la bafoue en seulement quelque page de fanfic et une onde de choc...

**Yoru :** Au cas où t'aurai pas remarqué, c'est pas que la loi de gravité... depuis le début TOUTES les lois physiques sont bafouées...

**Physicien :** Bien, à présent je m'en retourne à la mission que le Papillon m'a confiée. À la revoyure !*crée un trou noir et pénètre dedans*

**Yoru :** Normalement, peu importe notre poids ou je sais pas trop quoi, un trou noir aspire tout sur son passage, tandis qu'un trou blanc expulse tout...

**Kaze :** Normalement !

**Yoru :** Donc si on réussit à s'approcher suffisamment du trou noir on aura plus aucun effort à faire, il suffira de se laisser porter par les pouvoirs de l'énergie noir!

**Kaze :** sauf qu'on peu plus bouger... et c'est pas maître Fou qui viendra nous aider il est en train de roupiller sur le banc là-bas...

**Yoru :** Et... Ouais... Putain !

**Kaze :** A moins que...

**Yoru :** Que quoi ?

**Kaze :** WILL POWER !*musique épique, cri digne d'un super saiyen et réussi on ne sait comment à se relever tant bien que mal* Allez Yoru je suis sûre que toi aussi t-

**Yoru :***fait la même chose mais avec un scenario et une musique encore plus épique*

**Kaze :** MAIS PUTAIN MAIS *suite censurée pour crise de rage *

_Une fois Kaze calmée après s'être pris un coup de poing en pleine tronche, les deux amies se laissèrent aspirer par le trou noir et accessoirement, réveillèrent Maître Fu avant de partir à l'aide du fouet de Kaze( c'est violent je sais mais on fait comme on peut) afin qu'il se transforme en Jade Turtle pour qu'il puisse les suivre. Ils atterrirent donc finalement en plein Paris, en pleine nuit..._

**Kaze :** *atterrit sur Yoru avant que ces deux-là ne se détransforment * Ouch ! Décidément on est maudites...

**Ima :** Tellement...

**Wayzz :***détransforme son maître* sauf qu'on a un problème... on a perdu la trace du physicien !

**Lacreusoise :***chante* Et galère...

**Ima :** Et merde...

**Lacreusoise :** Oh merde...

**Ima :** Oh merde...

**Wayzz :** Mais...

**Lacreusoise :** Cherchez pas c'est Les deux minutes du Peuple!

**Wayzz :** ...

**Maitre Fu :** Pour le bien de notre cerveau, il vaut mieux cesser de chercher à les comprendre...

**Ima :** Hé ! Le sort de gravité fait plus effet !

**Lacreusoise :** Sort de gravité… Genre, comme dans KH ?

**Ima :** Ouaip !

**Wayzz :** Sage décision Maître…

_Et voilà comment des nuits durant, une louve et une chauve souri errèrent dans les rues de Paris à la recherche d'un physicien malfaisant, se fichant totalement de savoir comment leurs familles réagira en constatant leur disparition inexpliquée... Mais revenons-en au moment où nos deux héroïnes firent leur apparition épique au milieu de la Team miraculeuse!_

(Partie de Ima)

_Après avoir vaincu Einstein 2.0..._

**Ladybug :** Qui êtes-vous?

**Kaze:** Kaze la Louve Creusoise!

**Yoru:** Yoru...

**Chat Noir :** Quoi, pas Batgirl?

**Yoru:** Et toi, c'est pas Catwoman?

**Chat Noir:** Touché...

**Queen Bee:** Bon heu, on peut revenir au "d'où elles sortent ces gamines"

**Kaze:** On vient d'une autre dimension!

**Yoru:** C'est Maître Fu qui nous a filé nos trucs en urgence!

**Carapace:** Délire!

**Vipérion:** Transcendantal!

**Rena Rouge :** C'est comment dans votre dimension?

**Kaze:** Vous être un dessin animé!

**Yoru:** Et la fandom pense que vous devez, pour la plupart, souffrir de cécité et de tumeurs au cerveau...

**Ladybug:** Comment ça?

**Kaze:** Heu... Vos identités... Sérieux comment vous ne pouvez pas vous reconnaître!? Alya a direct grillé Nino en tant que Carapace!

**Chat Noir:** NINO?!

**Yoru:** Et sérieux, personne trouve ça hyper dangereux, pour un civile, de se prétendre "Meilleur ami(e)" de Ladybug? Oh et parlons-en de toi Alya! *Se tourne vers Rena Rouge*

**La Team Miraculeuse à part Ladybug et Carapace:** ALYA?!

**Yoru:** Tu dis à Marinette de vérifier ses sources comme un bon journaliste, mais, et toi? T'as pensé à demander à Ladybug au sujet de son... "amie"? Où à propos de cette histoire de chaton sur une piste d'avion! Qu'est-ce qu'un chat fouterait là?! Ils ont les oreilles sensibles!

**Chat Noir:** Je confirme!

**Yoru:** Merci, et t'as pensé à vérifier si Jagged Stone avait vraiment un chat? Parce qu'avec son alligator... Je crois pas que ça soit conseiller... Et puis si quelqu'un avait, un civile non-autoriser, avait vraiment réussi à s'introduire sur une piste d'avion pour sauver un chaton... ça aurait fait la une des journaux et le buzz sur internet!

**Queen Bee:** Elle a pas tort...

**Carapace:** Même carrément raison...

**Ladybug et CN:** Enfin!

**Kaze:** Et pour le Prince Ali, Rose est pas genre... Encore en contact avec lui? Et d'ailleurs, le truc du prince Ali, c'est pas genre de s'occuper des enfants malades à travers le monde? Depuis quand il ajoute la résolution des problèmes climatique à son emploi du temps déjà surbooké?

**Rena Rouge:** Heu...

**Yoru:** Et quelqu'un a-t-il une PREUVE MATÉRIEL pour une seule de ces histoires à dormir debout? Oh et pendant qu'on y est mon père a des acouphènes! C'est pas si handicapant que ça et ça change pas d'oreille... Pareil pour l'arthrite, ça change pas de bras et tu te retrouves dans l'INCAPACITÉ PHYSIQUE de t'en servir!

**Rena Rouge:** Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? *regard de défi*

**Yoru:** *Regard de haine pur* Pratiquement TOUTE ma famille bosse dans le médical... J'ai juste à leur posé des questions pour savoir pratiquement tout dans le domaine médical, et si eux ne savent pas, alors un de leur collègue oui!

**Rena Rouge:** Ce qui veut dire...

**Queen Bee:** Que tu as trahi la confiance Dupain-Cheng...

**Yoru :** et Ladybug... Puisque c'est la même personne... Oups...

**Chat Noir:** MARINETTE EST LADYBUG!? J'ai friendzoné Marinette... J'AI FRIENDZONÉ MON CRUSH!

**Kaze:** Puisqu'on en est là... Gabriel Agreste est le Papillon et Chat Noir est Adrien Agreste!

*Musique de Dark Vador*

**Chat Noir:** Non... C'est impossible!

**Yoru:** Regarde la série et tu verras la vérité…

**Chat Noir :** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

**Ryuko :** Bon… Je suis Kagami.

**Yoru :** Salut !

**Kaze :** Cool !

**Pégase :** Heu… On devrait pas justement évité de révéler nos identités comme ça ?

**Carapace :** *réconforte Rena pas encore remise du surplus d'informations et de vérités douloureuses* Dude… Les 3/4 d'entre nous sont déjà grillés, alors…

**Pégase :** Bon bha, du coup je suis Max !

**Roi Singe :** Max ?! Whoa, je t'avais pas reconnu !... Sûrement à cause du white washing !

**Pégase :** Cette voix… Kim ?!

**Chat Noir :** *enfin remit de son complexe de Luke Skywalker* Marinette… En fait, tu as juste choisi des gens de la classe ?

**Ladybug :** Vauf Siperion… Heu, sauf Vipérion !

**Carapace :** ah bon ? C'est qui ?

**Vipérion :** Luka, le frère de Juleka !

**Rena Rouge :** *plus ou moins remit de ses émotions… Et traumatismes* Mine de rien… Il y a plus de garçons que de filles…

**Queen Bee :** ben, et les deux-là ?

**Kaze** : On a des noms, salope ! Et on est même pas canon !

**Queen Bee :** Hé !

**Rena Rouge :** C'est toi qui as commencé, Chloé…

**Ladybug :** Au fait… Comment ça se fait qu'on vous fasse confiance aussi vite ?

**Yoru :** D'un point de vu scénaristique, ça arrange l'intrigue…

**Kaze :** D'un point de vue réaliste, vous n'avez aucune raison LOGIQUE de le faire !

**Maître Fu :** *apparaît de… Nulle part, en fait* Et bien, Ladybug peut me faire confiance et comme je suis celui qui vous a confié vos Miraculous…

**Kaze :** Vous m'avez filé le mien à l'arrache en échange de saucisses et de chocolats…

**Yoru :** Moi c'est Eecho qui vous a engueulé parce que j'ai risqué ma peau en sautant d'un balcon et d'un arbre pour aller au-devant du danger !

**Chat Noir :** Heu… t'es pas un peu suicidaire ?

**Yoru :** Venant de monsieur « je me prend pour le bouclier de Ladybug », je sais pas comment le prendre…

**Ladybug :** *hésite entre agir comme avec chat et avec Adrien… Opte pour Chat* Je n'aime pas te voir te blesser pour moi, comme si… Comme si ta vie valait moins que la mienne ! *ralentis avec les larmes qui étincellent au clair de lune*

**Chat Noir :** Ma La… Marinette… Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir avant… Pourquoi je me suis autant focalisé sur Ladybug quand Marinette est capable de bien plus et sans pouvoirs ! Notre Ladybug dans et en dehors du masque ! *la prend dans ses bras comme dans les anime* Pardonne-moi, je ne pensais pas… Je ne pensais pas du tout ! j'aurais du tenir compte de tes sentiments, mais… Y a rien à faire, je fonctionne à l'instinct…

**Ladybug :** Je découvre que le garçon que je pensais être parfait n'est autre que mon irresponsable, irréfléchi, téméraire, courageux, amusant et fidèle partenaire Chat Noir ! *des larmes perlent au coin de ses magnifiques yeux bleus*

_Et finalement, Chat Noir et Ladybug, Marinette et Adrien, échangeraient un véritable baiser digne de celui d'Oblivio… Etonnamment, ni Kagami, ni Chloé ne bronchèrent, semblant même heureuses… Cette soirée pouvait pas être plus bizarre…_

**Yoru :** PUTAIN ENFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

**Kaze :** CA ARRIVE ! ET POUR DE VRAI ! ET ON PEUT LE VOIR EN DIRECT !

**Yoru :** Quand je vais raconter ça à Eclixe !

**Alya :** *elle s'est détransformée pour les prendre en photo* Mon rêve le plus fou se réalise !

**Queen Bee :** Césaire… T'as INTÉRÊT me les envoyer ! Ce sera mon nouveau fond d'écran !

**Ryuko :** Pareil !

**Vipérion :** J'en ferai des poster pour redécorer ma chambre !

**Ima :** *fait pareil qu'Alya* Hé ! C'est le même forfait que quand je vais en France !... Dans ma dimension, hein !

(Passage de Link le Creusois)

**Pégase :** Euh... Je viens de penser à un truc très important... avec le Lucky Charm, vous n'auriez pas du logiquement retourner dans votre dimension ?

**Kaze :** « Logique » ? C'est quoi ça, ça se mange ?

**Yoru :** Pas avec le pouvoir que nous sommes les seules à pouvoir maîtriser... Le grand, le seul, l'unique pouvoir suprême venant tout droit de The Legend of Zelda... le pouvoir mystique de « TG c'est magique » !

**Kaze :** Y'a nous...Et Nintendo !

**Ima :** Et Square Enix !

**Lacreusoise :** *se détransforme aussi pour prendre une photo * Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a encore du pain sur la planche Ima !

**Ima :** Yep !

**Max:***Détransformation * Comme trouver un logement, des papiers car il faut quand même avouer qu'officiellement, vous n'existez dans aucun registre de notre univers... ect ?

**Lacreusoise :** Non mais tu rigoles ou quoi ? Il y a bien plus important que ça ! Comme insulter Lila ou mettre Marc et Nathaniel en couple par exemple, pareil pour Juleka et Rose...

**Tous :** Quoi?!

**Ima :** Vous ne le saviez pas ? Pourtant c'est juste évident ! Rose a embrassé Juleka sur la bouche dans Zombizou alors que les personnes « zombifiées » embrassent normalement sur le corps ! Même si elle était pas dans son état normal c'est un signe ! En plus il paraît que Thomas Astruc a dit que ça allait peut-être devenir des couples officiels !

**Adrien :** Lila n'est peut-être pas toujours très sympa mais de là à...

**Lacreusoise :** Non mais sérieusement ! JE suis d'origine italienne, sicilienne même et Lila fait honte au royaume des pâtes, de la pizza et de la glace en faisant la misère à Marinette ! *mode rage * Vieni qui! Lila stronza ! Vaffanculo ! (Viens ici ! *insultes en italien *)

**Adrien :** Houlà... t'y vas pas un peu fort là ?

**Lacreusoise :** Assolutamente no, signiore Adrien !(absolument pas, monsieur Adrien) Oh... Et il faut aussi qu'on aille sonner les cloches de Felix... il a pas un mauvais fond ce mec avec un prénom de chat mais il file du mauvais coton ! Il faut lui faire comprendre que c'est pas en se comportant comme un fils de p.…euh péripatéticienne qu'il aura des amis ! La solitude peu nous amener à faire des conneries, il faut lui montrer qu'il est pas seul ! Et puis la mort de son père n'a pas arrangé les choses alors...

**Ima :** C'est aussi une marque de nourriture pour chat!

**Queen Bee :** Péripatati... Quoi ?

**Adrien :***se détransforme* J'approuve !

**Marinette :***idem* Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il n'est pas juste mauvais et c'est tout ?

**Lacreusoise :** Disons que j'ai ma petite expérience là-dessus... MAIS BREF ! Allons jouer les Cupidons!

**Ima :** Oh et Adrien, il faut que tu penses sérieusement à engueuler ton père ! Tu t'en souviens peut-être pas mais dans Chat Blanc il a joué au baseball avec toi...

**Adrien :** Bah on a passé du temps ensemble pour une fois ! C'est cool non ?

**Lacreusoise:** C'était toi la balle...

**Ima :** Et il t'a akumatisé après...

**Adrien :** Oh...

**Lacreusoise :** Bon let's go ! *se met en route avec Ima *

**Bunnix :***sort d'un de ses portails, empêchant une creusoise et une belge de faire un pas de plus * Mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire !? Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la gravité de la situation ou quoi !? Vous avez littéralement fichu le bazar complet dans la Timeline !

**Ima :** Mais au moins Marinette et Adrien sont en couple !

**Bunnix :** Mais...

**Lacreusoise :** OH MY KWAMI ! Alix adulte ? Tu peux te détransformer et me prêter tes lunettes d'aviateurs s'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaiiiiiittt ?*sautille autour de la pauvre Bunnix comme une gamine *

**Nino :** Quoi ? Alix... mais du futur ?

**Kim :** Chocked...

**Bunnix :***en plein désespoirs* Oh mon dieu...

**Ima :** Ici on dit « Oh my Kwami » !

**Bunnix :** OH MON DIEU !

(Partie de Ima Nonyme, un dernier pour la route !)

**Ima :** De toute manière… Lacreus' et moi ne sommes pas vraiment ce qui a atomisé la Timeline !

**Bunnix :** Comment ça ?

**Lacreusoise :** Hmm, développe ton idée… *Tente discrètement de piquer les lunettes d'Alix, mais se fait rembarrer par Fluff* Méchant lapin !

**Ima :** Bha, l'akuma… Est-ce qu'il fait partie de la Timeline ?

**Bunnix :** … PUTAIN ! SA MÈRE LE LIVRE !

_Et c'est ainsi que deux fofolles atterrirent dans l'univers de Miraculous (avouez que vous êtes jaloux) pour foutre le bordel complet... mais que se passera-il ensuite ? Vous le saurez très prochainement dans le prochain épisode des Mystérieuses cit... euh dans le prochain chapitre de La Team Miraculeuse!_

_Au prochain chapitre !_


End file.
